


Achievement High

by AH_ItsMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AH_ItsMogar/pseuds/AH_ItsMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Achievement High, located in Austin, Texas and run by principal Burnie Burns. This is where six high school juniors, all aged between 16-17 years, become friends. This is their high school career, and what they find along the way, be it love or stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement High

_{ Gavin's POV }_

 

Stepping out of the airport with my mother and father standing behind me. I blinked in the sunlight and had to slip off my jacket due to the heat, and looked back at my parents. I had only today before I went to Achievement High, and knew no one at the school. I had only had two years of high school before moving to America. My mum ushered me to the waiting cab with dad hauling the suitcases behind us, and then I slid into the cab, with my mother sliding in beside me. My father stuffed the suitcases into the trunk and slid into beside my mum. The cab door shut as they headed towards the new house set among five other houses in a small cul-de-sac. Coming to a stop by a two-story light mint green house with a small front yard and what to be a medium to large backyard behind the house. I saw no sign of other life as I got out of the cab and headed towards the house, with my father grabbing the suitcases out of the trunk and led the way up the front walk to the door. Dad pulled out the key and swung open the door, allowing mum and I to enter the house first. 

"Cozy huh Gav?" Mum asked, as I shrugged my shoulders. I grabbed a medium light blue suitcase and headed up the stairs. Turning right, I came to a medium sized room and set the suitcase on the floor of the room. It had four windows two on one all and two on another. There was a medium closet set near the door and the walls were a faded yellow, and I scrunched my nose at the color. I sighed, leaning against one of the walls and slid down, settling myself on the ground with my knees brought up and my arms were wrapped around my legs.

"Gavin, hon! Help me unload the moving van!" Mum called up the stairs and I heaved a sigh, getting to my feet. I left my room and headed down the stairs. The large moving van was parked out front and the workers were currently moving the larger furniture into the house. I was told to help the workers by bringing in the small boxes and by the fifth trip outside, I turned to face a faded brown house across the street and in an upper story window, I swore that I saw the curtain open then closed abruptly. Tilting my head, I continued to move the smaller boxes into the house and finally everything was moved into the house. My bed had been set up in my room and my parents bed was set up in their room as well. The living room furniture was just about set up, but the kitchen wasn't set up. An hour later showed my family and I in another taxi headed into the rural town that they lived in. This town was next to Austin, Texas and the residents of that small town go to the large Achievement High same as the residents of Austin, TX. The trio came to a sub shop and walked in, and got seated at a booth, while a brown-haired waitress with puerto rican descent and her name tag was pinned on her chest with the name  _Isabella Narvaez_ and she took our orders.

After they were done eating, we headed home and I got into the shower and then headed to bed. Walking into the bedroom, I saw the only furniture in my room, my bed, which was adorned with a simple minecraft blanket on the bed. I laid down on the bed and pulled the creeper blanket over my tall body. I wasn't incredibly excited for school tomorrow but I was ready to take on that challenge.

✘❈✘❈✘❈✘❈✘❈✘❈✘❈✘

_{ Next Morning: 6:30am }_

I sighed, as I got dressed in a pair of black pants and a light blue tee. I headed downstairs and stopped in the kitchen, grabbing my backpack and swinging it on my back. I heard the whining brakes of the school bus and yelled a 'bye' to my parents and ran out the door. I saw the yellow bus with five boys my own age getting on. I ran towards the bus, as the bus began to move.

"WAIT!" I called as the bus screeched to a stop. The bus doors opened as I raced onto the bus, panting hard, and my hair was disheveled like normal. Two of the boys in the back that had just gotten on began chuckling and two others were serious and talking to each other and one was on his own, as I took a seat in the front.  _Great way to start the day Gav_ I thought, looking out the window. The school bus pulled to a stop at the school and I got off in front of the five boys that lived around me. I looked up at the huge building with students pouring into it from the front doors. Groaning lightly, I began to shove my way through the crowd, getting stepped on multiple times and having bags hitting my side as people shoved past me. The five guys from the bus were behind me, I could hear two snickering and no sound from the other three.

I finally made it into the school and stopped, gazing at the enormous building. There were two things wrong with my coming to this new school was that I was the new kid, and it was almost the middle of Junior year. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to face a kid, one from the bus, with dark brown hair and black thick framed glasses. I remembered this kid, he was the one that was on his own on the bus, and I smiled at him.

"Hey, your new right?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Um, Yes" I answered and he cocked an eyebrow. I tilted my head back, confused at his cocked eyebrow.

"Nice accent dude, I'm Ray Narvaez Jr" The kid stated, smiling at me.

"Uh, Thanks. I'm Gavin Free" I stated as the kid, Ray, lifted his hand to shake my own. His last name sounded familiar to me, but I let it pass for now. 

"So, uh, Gavin, what's your first class?" Ray asked, his head tilted as his hand fell back down to his side. I flipped my backpack around and rummaged inside it for a moment before pulling out a sheet of crisp white paper with a schedule on it. Ray pulled out his own schedule and we glanced them over. 

"Yea, we have 4 out of 6 classes together and homeroom, along with lunch" Ray cheered, punching the air. I felt a chuckle pour from my lips as I watched the puerto rican boy. _Maybe I do have a friend now_ I thought. I heard a bell ring and Ray grabbed my hand and basically dragged me down the unfamiliar hall and into a room filled with other kids our age. Near the back was a boy around my age but stronger, shaped like a jock and he had a football jersey on, so my suspicions were correct about the jock.  He was familiar, oh yeah, he went on our bus! I sat down at a desk near the back with Ray sitting beside me and the teacher took attendance.

"Gavin Free" She called and I raised my hand "Here!" I called.

"Michael Jones" The teacher said and the jock behind us raised his hand and called a 'here' out.

"Ray Narvaez Jr." She called Ray's name and he answered with a "here" as well. A few moments passed after attendance the bell rang, the kids in the homeroom filed out with Ray leading me to the first class of the day, Algebra 3o, yay. We entered the class and noticed two boys from their bus, one had ginger hair and stubble on his chin already and the other had dark hair with a few tattoos on his arms and he looked older, like he had been held back a year or two. Ray headed towards the two, pulling me along and we got seats beside the ginger haired one. The dark haired guy looked over at Ray and then at me, introducing himself as Geoffrey Ramsey and the ginger haired boy introduced himself as Jack Pattillo.

The first half of the day went by in a whiz and soon it was lunch. Ray, Geoff and I had, had the last block before lunch together and so we headed to lunch together. We sat down at a table and Jack joined us. Ray, Geoff and Jack went up to get lunch and I stayed back at the table and pulled out my bag lunch. All of a sudden, I felt my chair go out from under me and my paper lunch bag went flying into the air. I landed on my ass and heard chuckles behind me and I tried to turn around and my lunch fell on my head and around me, the mayonnaise from my sandwich got into my hair. The culprit who had pulled my chair out from under me was a sturdy guy, who also goes on the same bus as me. He had short blond hair and hard deep blue eyes and a smirk adorned his lips. I heard laughing behind the dude and I saw Michael standing behind him, hand covering his mouth as he chuckled. I let out a disgusted sound and got to my feet as Ray, Geoff and Jack showed up.

"Ryan, Michael, why don't you get the fuck out of here?" Geoff stated, eyes narrowing.

"Aw c'mon Geoff, we were just having a little bit of fun" Ryan stated, his voice deep. Ray crossed his arms and narrowed his own eyes at Ryan as I stood there, mayo dripping down my wild sand covered hair.

"Ryan" Ray said, his voice hard and I wondered what was going on between Ray and Ryan as Ryan lowered his eyes from Ray's gaze. I watched as Ryan left with Michael glancing back at me, no longer chuckling, but quite serious.

"Thanks Geoff, Ray, for making them leave" I whispered, the mayo still dripped from my hair and Ray sighed, walking over to me.

"Your welcome Gav" Geoff said as Ray led me away to the lockers. He led me to the showers and I stepped into the shower and undressed. 

"Ray, can you get me a towel?" I asked as I washed the mayo and food off my body and out of my hair as Ray cleaned my clothes and put a towel out for me. I shut off the water and dried, grabbing the clothes and getting dressed.

"Thanks so much Ray" I said as I stepped over to him. 

"No prob, but we're going to have to hurry, 4th periods going to start any time now!" Ray stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the locker rooms and headed to their class. The rest of the day went by in flash and soon, it was time to get home and we headed to the bus, with Geoff and Jack tagging along. We all got on the bus, chattering like old friends even though we had all just met today. Michael and Ryan got on last and sat a couple seats away from us four. Soon we pulled into the cul-de-sac where, coincidentally we all live, and we all got off.

"Hey Ray, wanna come over tomorrow after school?" I called to Ray, who answered back with a "Yea!" and I smiled to myself. I headed to the house and finished my homework, ate my dinner and went to bed with barely a word to my parents. I crawled into the bed with a sigh and covered myself with my minecraft blanket.


End file.
